dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Cannon (New Earth)
After his training is complete Peter travels to the land of his parents, America. He travels with friend Tabu Singh who has sworn to aid and protect the Vajira in all his endeavor. When in New York City he learns of superheroes and decides to become one himself the "Thunderbolt". With the limited knowledge of the few scrolls he did read he turned to the task of frightening injustice. In his time as a hero he battled various threats from the everyday gangsters and criminals to Ape-Men Dinosaurs and even and Egyptian mummy; Evila who was awakened by his enemy Havoc. Crisis on Infinite Earths After the Earth shattering event Peter was attacked by a man named Trydan, who seriously injured him. The psychological effect of this attack, despite encouragement from Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), caused him to give up being a hero and turn his attentions to his fist love studying history. Five years later Peter and Tabu are invited to London by Cairo DeFrey as part of an exhibition on ancient cultures.Crimson Dawn eco-terrorist group hijacked the airship on which Cairo was holding a reception. He defeated the hijackers and made a name for himself and with Tabu's encouragement he became the Thunderbolt again. It was at this time Evila was resurrected among the museum's exhibit. But after a long battel he defeats Evila again. Whist working in the city he helped the London Metropolitan Police, take down Krater and Shard, both created by the Dominators; gene-bomb. Peter and Cairo grew closer and the two began a relationship. The police became aware of war developing within London's underworld, starting with the death of Larry Wheeler, son of Johnny Wheeler; a childhood friend of Detective Inspector James Flint and a powerful gang lord. His actions also brought him to the attention of Justice League Europe, led by Green Lantern, who with happy his friend had resumed his crime fighting career. Over time Peter began to unlock further powers of his mind, including some form of telekinesis and post-cognition, but with all new powers he only had limited control. Andreas Havoc returns and this time working with Victor Cypher, enemy of the Checkmate organization. He works with Power Girl and the British hero Crusader. Thunderbolt was able to cripple this alliance with the help of the two heroes. Peter returned to monastery when he learned it was in trouble, Here he was faced with the previous incarnation of the Vajra, who died in the battle with Andreas Havoc and Evila. Havoc was devastated that he wasted his time fighting Peter over a title that was not even his. The High Abbot of the monastery allowed Peter to take the scrolls, recovered from Havoc, to learn how to control his powers. It was on his return to the United Kingdom, that he learns Cairo is actually the leader of a criminal origination called Scorpio. Justice League Peter again worked with Power Girl and his friend Green Lantern. With the Justice League, Thunderbolt became a respected hero, including working with the Justice League Task Force to defeat a fascist group called the Aryan Brigade who planned to wipe out all non-white Americans. | Powers = * : Through studying with Tibetan monks who believed him to be the Vajra, the monastery's protector, the power of Peter Cannon's mind has been unlocked, allowing him to perform feats beyond the average man. ** : Peter possesses the pinnacle physical strength of a man of his particular age, height, and build that engages in intense regular exercise. With the use of his spiritual energy, Peter is capable of augmenting his strength to incredible superhuman levels, allowing him to taking larger more powerful foes. ** : The tissues of Peter's body are harder than those of humans. While still vulnerable to physical injury, he is able to use his spiritual energy to augment his durability to vast superhuman levels. ** : Peter is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Peter can use his spiritual energy to augment his speed to incredible superhuman levels which limits are unknown. He can move at speeds faster than the human eye can see, move faster than a bullet. ** : Peter's reaction time if superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed, and are enhanced to the point where they could be considered superhuman. His reflexes are so efficient that he can dodge point blank gun fire, catch arrows in mid flight, and has even been capable off snatching and tagging bullets out of the air. ** : Peter's natural agility, balance, and bodily coordination are superior to those of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed, and is agile as it is humanly possible. ** : If he sustains injury or illness, Peter can focus his spiritual energy for the purposes of healing his injuries. By focusing enough he can even purge his own body of poison. ** : By mentally repeat his mantra ("I can... I must... I will!") Cannon can keep himself awake even when his body is injured enough to lose the senses. * * | Abilities = * : Peter Cannon is a highly skilled and disciplined martial artist. Peter is one of the greatest martial artists in the world. * : He has been trained in the use of almost all martial arts weapons. * * : He can speak fluent English, Chinese and Lhasa and other Tibetan languages. | Strength = Peter possesses the peak human level of strength a man of his age, height, and build that exercises intensively. He is capable of lifting at least twice his body weight. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Peter Cannon was not owned by Charlton Comics; he was licensed to Charlton by his creator Pete Morisi. So when DC "bought" Peter Cannon from Charlton in 1983, they really only bought Charlton's license to publish Peter Cannon. When the original agreement between Charlton and Morisi expired, DC negotiated with Morisi (and/or his estate) directly to extend it for a while. But eventually, DC let the license lapse, and Morisi's estate has since licensed Peter Cannon to other publishers. As of 2012, DC has no rights to publish Peter Cannon. Subsequent series were published by Dynamite Entertainment in 2014 and 2019. | Trivia = *Although not a weakness, Peter Cannon cannot use his abilities for an extended period or automatically activate them; they all require concentration and willpower. Furthermore, his abilities are all limited in nature and are much higher than a normal human but not superhuman. * Peter Cannon/Thunderbolt was the original inspiration for the Watchmen character Ozymandias. | DC = | Wikipedia = Peter Cannon, Thunderbolt | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:1992 Character Debuts Category:Licensed characters